


Memories in Six Parts

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can you tell about a person from their memories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in Six Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Six very short character studies.  
> Written for the [fullmoon-ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/) flash fic prompt Memories

Scott tries really hard to remember the good stuff about his life. It's not that he is big fan of denial or anything, it's just that he wants his life to be happy and thinking about his dad doesn't make him happy. At least not his Dad now. So instead he thinks about when he was small and his dad was still around. When his Dad still loved him. He doesn't need memories for his Mom, she's awesome right now.

Stiles keeps his memories close, New and old. He stores events and moments and joys away like the treasure they are. Knowing anything you love can be taken away for ever. He consciously catalogs things thinking 'I will save this.' He tries to remember everything important about the people he loves . Good things and bad, stored against the day when they leave.

Derek fights memory. It never does anything now but hurt him The smell of his mothers perfume or his Dad's face when he laughed, or the crease Laura got between her eyes when she was trying to figure things out; those things hurt him as bad Kate's mocking laughter, or the feeling of electricity snaking through his body, or the smell of Gerard's corrupted blood. It's all shit and he thinks it probably will be.

Allison wishes sometimes she had better memories of her mother, wishes she was less cold. There would be less room for regret that way maybe.

Lydia doesn't care about memory at all. Everything in the world that is the least bit significant is her future. One day she will be gone from this abysmal town and her real life can begin. For all the effort she puts in to being at the top of the popularity heap, she knows. It's just high school. In ten years she won't even remember it.

Jackson doesn't spend a second looking back. Who gives a damn where he came from? The only thing that matters is where he's going. Who his 'real' parents were?” He doesn't give a damn. They had to be losers or they would never have given him ~~away~~. Screw them he has a Porsche.

 

 


End file.
